Problem: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{n + 2}{5n - 1} = 7$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5n - 1$ $ -(n + 2) = 7(5n - 1) $ $-n - 2 = 35n - 7$ $-2 = 36n - 7$ $5 = 36n$ $36n = 5$ $n = \dfrac{5}{36}$